


Ride Of The Valkyrie

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ass Play, Bondage, Cowgirl Position, Dry Humping, F/M, Lingerie, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Nora and Ren having some kinky fun





	Ride Of The Valkyrie

One evening, in Team JNPR’s dorm room, Ren lay on his bed, naked. All around him stood several scented candles providing low light, the sound of smooth jazz softly tickled his ears. His hands and feet were cuffed to the four corners of the bed, he wore a ball gag, and his head was propped up by his pillow so he could see the foot of the bed. The mood was good, and he awaited the lady in charge of the evening with bated breath.

Nora came out of the bathroom wearing a short black dressing gown. It emphasized her supple legs, and Ren would’ve licked his lips had he not been gagged. She stopped at the foot of the bed, faced him, and smiled beautifully. Then she opened the gown and let it fall off of her shoulders.

Ren’s eyes were glued to Nora’s gorgeous breasts for a moment. Their shape was perfect, their size was alluring and her hard nipples were tantalizing. He wanted to touch them, squeeze and kiss them but he could not. He feebly strained against the cuffs, and his cock grew right before Nora’s eyes. Her smile widened.

Ren took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He tore his eyes away from Nora’s chest and looked further down. Her stomach was toned, the faint outline of abs was visible in the candlelight. Lower still lay her shapely hips, clad in a pair of lace panties. The fabric was mostly thin enough to see through, except for the crotch itself, and its color matched Nora’s eyes.

Ren groaned at the sight of her. He was writhing with excitement, his cock was erect, and Nora looked down at him mirthfully. “These are some really nice panties you got for me, Ren. Thank you!”, she said. She received more groaning as an answer. “How about you take a closer look?”. That said, Nora started climbing on top of the bed, slowly.

As she crawled over him, she made sure to touch him as little as possible. Her knees came to rest just below his armpits, giving him very good look. He was shaking. He wanted to bury his face in Nora’s crotch, wanted her to sit on his face, anything at all to feel her, smell her, taste her.

Nora trimmed her pubes into the shape of a lightning bolt, and that same bolt was shining through the thin fabric. The opaque parts of her panties hugged her pussy tightly, creating a visible cameltoe. Ren bucked his hips powerfully, rocking the bed. His cock was painfully hard. “Woah. Calm down, horsey! This cowgirl is going to ride you soon, don’t worry, but first, I thought you might like to take a look at this”, Nora said with a cheeky grin.

She simply turned around, and once her feet rested next to Ren’s head, he was face to face with her luscious butt. He saw everything through the panties. They hugged Nora’s body tightly, even riding up a bit, giving Ren a clear view of the perfect shape of it. “Enjoy the view. I’ll help myself to a snack in the meantime, don’t mind me”, Nora said jovially, leaned forward, sticking out her rear in the process, and started sucking Ren’s dick.

Ren moaned loudly and Nora giggled as she swallowed him whole. Her boobs came to rest on his abdomen, and all Ren could do was to try not to cum. That was easier said than done, however, with Nora’s fantastic booty right in front of his face. He tried to focus on a mole on her butt, but that brought back memories of doing her doggy style. Regardless, his eyes inevitably wandered to her crotch. The outline of her labia was plainly visible through the shimmering patch of fabric covering it.

Ren thought about sex, about how good Nora’s pussy felt and about how incredibly well she was sucking his cock. Her throat and tongue wrapped around and massaged him tenderly, slowly bringing him closer to his climax. She could’ve made him cum in a jiffy if she had wanted to, but Nora had him just where she wanted; completely at her mercy.

She clearly enjoyed this as evidenced by the wet spot Ren noticed. At first it was a narrow line on her panties, but as she tortured him for minutes, it grew, and Ren’s nose picked up its smell. It got him even more excited, and maybe Nora noticed, because she stopped and sat up again. She looked over her shoulder down at him.

“I think I want to ride now”, she said and started to move. Ren’s head dropped onto the pillow in relief. He couldn’t wait to finally feel Nora’s warm pussy; he needed it so badly! However, Nora had different plans. Her crotch was hovering just above his dick with her back still facing him. “Ready, Ren?”, she asked. He moaned affirmatively, desperate for it.

Then she lowered herself onto him, and Ren groaned in confusion. Nora’s pussy rested on his throbbing cock, but she still wore her panties. The fabric felt soaked and warm. She started slowly rocking her hips back and forth, squeezing and rubbing his cock with her ass. She looked over her shoulder again.

“You look disappointed, Ren. I never said anything about putting it in, did I? Only that I would take a ride...”, she moaned. Ren hardly cared anymore. It felt good, the view of Nora’s plush butt burying his cock was wonderful, and his hips finally had something to rub themselves against.

They continued like that for a while. Sometimes Nora mixed up her motions, rolling her hips this way and that, while Ren watched her sexy back writhe. 

“I can feel you twitch, Ren! Let it all out!”, Nora moaned and moved even harder. Her lover tried to hold on, but all the pent up desire finally took its toll. Just as his glans emerged from the silky cleft of her butt cheeks, Ren started to cum. He shot ropes of gooey semen all over himself. Nora pushed down harder as she kept rubbing him, squeezing more globs of sticky white stuff out of him.

When all was said and done, Ren lay there, exhausted and relieved. Nora lay down next to him and removed his ball gag. “Was it good for you?”, she asked while scooping up some of Ren’s jizz and tasting it. “Very. Thank you”, he said softly and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled and snuggled up to him. They lay there peacefully, until Ren spoke up. “Um, Nora? Would you open the cuffs, please?”. She raised her head and looked at his hands and feet. “Oops, almost forgot”, she giggled and opened the restraints.


End file.
